Destined One
by Mishief-Maker-loves-to-write
Summary: Barely escaping from her planets attackers, Tisale finds herself in a very different place than Nindin.trying to blend in, helping to break the curse, and hiding from her persuers are tough! can she survive? Yuki/OC Kyo/OC Ayame/OC Akito/OC Haru/OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"_GET HER!" the yells bounced off the walls as I dashed down the massive hallway. Pictures of my past ancestors leered down at me as I passed, and the lighting was dim. My breathing was laboured, and my head pounded. But I ignored this and kept running. I had to keep the jewel safe. I had to. They were getting closer. I rounded a corner, and found myself staring at the wall of a dead end. Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. One of the soldiers leered at me. "Ha-ha! We got you now princess!" I wrapped one of my arms around my stomach and tried to staunch the bleeding. But it was no use. I opened my other hand and looked down at the ping-pong sized orb in the center of it. Using the last of the little power I had left, I whispered "take me to a safe place." Before collapsing, and succumbing to the blackness._

NO-ONES POV:

Skipping down the dirt path that lead to Shigures home, Ayame Sohma was going to pay one of his best friends a visit. He couldn't wait to see Tohru, Kyo, and especially Yuki! He gave a little twirl, and continued skipping. Then suddenly, a few feet away, a girl appeared. She was floating at about the height of Ayame's face. Immediately, being the idiot that he is, he ran over. Just as he reached her, she abruptly dropped, and landed in Ayame's arms. He looked at her, and noticed she had very laboured breathing, her face was covered with blood and dirt, and her stomach was seeping blood. Snapping out of it, he held her close to his chest and dashed towards Shigures house with double the speed from before. As soon as he got there, he kicked the door in, smashing Kyo's face in the process, and yelled, "Shigure! Tohru! Hurry! We got an emergency! Call Hatori!" And everyone came running.

Shigure gasped, Tohru squeaked, Yuki said "oh my." And Kyo yelled "What the hell?" Being the first to jump into action, Yuki called the Hatori, the family doctor, and everyone else ran around like chickens with their heads cut off. When the doctor finally arrived, he started ordering everyone around. "Tohru, Get some towels. Shigure, some hot water. Yuki bandages. And Ayame, explain to me what happened after I get her cleaned up." And with that, he took her from Ayame, and with a swish of his doctors coat, he disappeared upstairs. After collecting everything, and coming back downstairs again, there was a long silence until Kyo asked "was it just me? Or did anyone else notice that neither Ayame or Hatori changed when they were holding her." Another long silence, then yells of "What! Your right! That so weird!" could be heard even all the way upstairs. Hatori came out for a second to yell at them "SHUT UP!" before disappearing back into the room.

Tohru, the ever helpful one, rushed upstairs to see if Hatori needed any help. When she walked downstairs again, she was holding a whole bunch of bloody towels. Each of them was covered, and everyone else didn't want to imagine what the wounds were to cause so much blood. After waiting downstairs for four hours, Hatori finally came down, looking a bit ruffled up, and blood all over his doctors coat. He looked like he had just come from some major surgery. "She's all patched up now. She had a huge gash across the stomach, and her head was cut open. Now, Ayame, could you tell me what happened?" and so the silver haired man did. Well, what little he knew of how she came here. "All I know was that as I was coming here, she appeared out of thin air and landed in my arms!" now everyone was looking at him like he was a loon. Yuki sighed, then turned to Hatori asking "can we go see her?" with a nod of approval from the doctor, everyone went upstairs to see the mystery girl. When they got there, she was laying on freshly changed bed sheets that were on Tohru's bed.

All the boys blushed at her clothes. Or lack thereof. They hadn't paid attention to it before, but now that everything had calmed down, they had a good look at her. All she was wearing was a long piece of silk cloth tied around her waist to cover the important parts in the front, and was long in the back. For her top, she had another piece of cloth around her chest but it looked to be a light airy sort of material. Both of the pieces of cloth looked like they were supposed to be pure white. But now, they were muddy and stained with blood. Her dainty hands with long fingers had a ring on each of her middle fingers and were laying gently one each side of her. She also had some silver bands around her upper arms. She was bare-foot, and had a silver anklet on, with a beautiful purple Jewel. her long knee length black hair was splayed out, and some was draped over her shoulder. Her long luscious eyelashes rested against her cheeks and her full pink lips were slightly pouty. Lying there, she looked so peaceful, so serene. And the boys were in a trance. Waving a hand in front of their faces, Tohru was worried for her friends. Right now, Shigure was having a pervert fantasy which I refuse to describe.

Bazillions of thoughts were going through each boys mind. Everyone snapped out of their thoughts when she moaned. Rushing over to her, Tohru asked "Is she waking up?" which was sort of a stupid question, because it was quite obvious she was. Eyes fluttering, she woke up to reveal her unnatural violet coloured orbs. Looking around at everyone, her eyes widened, and she yelled "Alanahae!" while scooting towards the corner of the bed. Falling over, she quickly got back up and stood hastily, and went to the corner of the room. As soon as Ayame tried to take a step towards her, she crossed her arms into an X shape and formed a force field around herself. Everyone gasped in amazement. She held out for another moment, before her force field flickered, and then died away. She stumbled, and fell, and Ayame caught her before her head hit the floor. Looking into his eyes, she reached up and stroked his cheek and said "Jafen." Before passing out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**TISALE'S POV:**

I felt very warm. Like a summer day on Nindin. I didn't know where I was, and I couldn't remember what happened. All I remember was playing the kino (AN: harp) and singing a new song I had written. Wait. I recall there being plenty of yelling and screaming all of a sudden... now I remember. The Zablo's attacked. Our neiboring planet who was supposed to be or ally. Daddy had declined a marriage offer for my hand because he thought I was still too young. That had infuriated and embarrassed the prince of Zablo who was dead set on having me as his wife. So they attacked, hoping to take me away by force. After all this thinking, I'm starting to get a headache. Ow. Why does my stomach suddenly hurt? And my head is getting worse. Maybe I'm sleeping. I think I am, because I can hear voices. I'm just going to open my eyes a bit and...

**NORMAL POV:**

Opening her eyes once again, she was calmer. The scary looking man was gone, but the long silver-haired one and the black-haired one where still there. Along with three children around her age. She sat up slowly, careful not to break the stitches in her stomach. "Who are you?" she asked them in her native tongue. They just looked at her, all with confused looks on their faces. It was obvious they couldn't understand her. Suddenly remembering a spell her tutor taught her a while ago, she looked around, finally spotting some books. Pointing to it, she said "books. Could you pass them please?" but they still didn't get it. Saying it once more, slowly this time, she pointed at it, and gestured towards herself. The grey haired one finally got it, and retrieved the book for her. Giving him a small smile, she took the book from him. It was then she realized she had no power left. She had used it all earlier while creating the force field. Great. But, maybe... it was a small possibility... reaching behind herself, and retrieving a small pouch. She took a small vial out that contained some pink liquid.

Taking out the cork, she swallowed it all, and waited for a few seconds before she could feel the power coming back once again. As it made its way slowly through her veins, she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling. Once the potion took effect, she should be about half full, since it was only a booster potion. Picking the book up once more, her placed it in front of her. While holding her hand over it, she said three words: "Gulo, trini, nafre." The book suddenly rose, and its cover opened. The pages flipped, and kept going until it reached the end. When it was done, the book dropped, and she turned towards the other occupants of the room. In pure Japanese, she said "Hello. My name is Tisale. What are your names?" everyone's jaw dropped lower than it was before. The dark haired one was stuttering and saying things like "wh- how- I- she just-" giggling softly, she then winced, remembering her wound. Looking down, it was well taken care of, but since she had more power now, she could easily heal it. Running her hand over it, the gash faded away to nothing but a faint line underneath her fingertips.

The orange haired one looked at it and asked "how did you do that? It was huge and ghastly a second ago." Looking at him, she replied simply, "Preof." "Pre-what?" looking for a translation, she took his hand and held it between hers. She told him "Magic." She was pretty sure now they meant her no harm. They seemed quite nice in fact. The brown haired girl made her way to the front of the group and sat beside the Nindinian on the bed. "What king of magic?" she asked. Giving a warm smile to the smaller girl, she responded "the good kind. Now tell me, what are your names?" the grey haired one came forward and bowed, saying "oh, how rude of us. We apologize. My name is Yuki Sohma. The girl is Tohru Honda, and loud one is Kyo Sohma." Tisale nodded, and then stood up, and walked over to Ayame. "And who is the Jafen?" not exactly knowing if that was a compliment or an insult, Ayame swept her into his arms and said in his usual drama queen manor, "I, my beautiful lady, am Ayame, your humble servant forevermore. Now what, pray tell does Jafen mean?" laughing softly, she took a piece of his silver hair and said "Jafen, means beautiful moonlight for your silver hair."

Yuki sighed, and told her "don't compliment him too much; he already has a huge head. Don't want it to go and explode now do we?" a look of horror crossed her face, and she wrapped her arms around Ayame and asked terrified "so if I say too many words, he will be doing the blowing up?" there was silence for a minute, before a round of laughter filled the room at her cuteness. Tohru placed a calm hand on the frightened girls shoulder and reassured her by saying "No, Tisale-chan, it is a figure of speech. He won't actually blow up." Giving a relieved sigh, she unwrapped her arms and said "oh." With a look of embarrassment. Now it was Shigures turn to introduce himself. Stepping forward, he took hold of her hand and said "what a pleasure is to meet you. My name is Shigure." She took one look at him and said "tir." "And what does that mean, beautiful princess?" Shigure asked. "Finding the translation quickly, she responded "It means Pervert. I can tell by your aura."

Shigure pretended to act offended, and everyone else was laughing, because she was saying this with a teasing smile the whole time. It felt wonderful to fit in like this so quickly. They barely even knew her and she felt like one of them! But, Tisale could feel the presence of overwhelming sadness coming off of the humans that had the signs of an animal on each of them. It was an obvious curse, and by what she could tell, a very strong one too. Since they had found her and taken her in, she resolved that she was going to help break the curse. Hopefully without being captured by her planets attackers.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, Tisale was told that her presence would have to be told to the family's head, Akito. She agreed with it immediately since she wanted to stay, and because she had nowhere else to go. Now, according to the humans time keeper which they called a **calendar**, it was now a Monday, and they were going to a place called school. "s-kool?" the Nindinian asked, not knowing what the foreign word meant. Even if she could speak their language easily, she still did not get all of their meanings. "Yes Tisa-chan. School. It's where we go to learn." Tohru said. "And we better eat some breakfast before we go. We don't want to be hungry when we are learning." At that moment, Yuki stumbled into the room, still half asleep. Walking over to the nearest possible thing to lean on, He managed to latch onto Tisale's arm, dragging her to him. Wrapping his arms around her waist, and placing his face into the crook of her neck, he went to sleep again.

Now everyone had expected her to be angry, embarrassed, or _something_, but she just patted his head and murmured things to him in a mix of her language and Japanese. "Oh, poor little Tinjay, pog, so sleepy. Did the little breij not get enough sleep? I now Rats may be nocturnal, but you still need sleep." Everyone stopped at the last sentence. "R-rat? What are you talking about?" Kyo asked in a nervous voice. Looking at the cat in confusion, Tisale said "Does he not symbolize the Rat; I could see it in his aura. He is the Rat as much as you are the Cat, Shigure is the Dog, and Ayame is the snake. I even went through many books discovering the different animals of this planet." Giving him a smile that clearly said she was proud of herself, she then went serious and said. "I was also looking for a way to break your curse. But, it may be too strong for even me." Everyone was flabbergasted by these turn of events, and suddenly Tohru noticed the time. "Oh dear! We won't have time for breakfast this morning. We got to run! By Tisa-chan! See you after school!"

And with that, she dragged a still shocked cat and a now awake Yuki out the door. Sidling up to the raven haired beauty, Shigure asked "want to play rich man, poor man?" and they spent the morning teaching her how to play the simple card game. Sometime in the afternoon, before school let out, Tisale went and changed her clothes out of her borrowed clothes from Tohru, and put on her own clothes, which were much more comfortable than the heavy cloth the humans wore. She had cleaned her clothes, so that they were pure white again, and she felt light and carefree, with no restrictions in the movements. With that, she skipped outside to find her new friends. It was a simple task, since she just followed their auras, and she got to the school in no time. _So this is the s-kool. _Tisale thought. It was a large building in her opinion, but not even close to how huge her palace was. _The Palace..._ She closed her eyes. She didn't mean to remind herself of her past, she just couldn't help it. Shaking the dreary thoughts away, she marched right up to the entrance and went inside. A few classes had let out, and she gave every guy in the hallway a nosebleed when they saw her. It was any hormonal males dream come true. A barely there shirt that was really just a small piece of cloth, and also another barely there skirt, that was just another longer piece of cloth. It didn't help much that she had a perfect figure. She peeked into each classroom as she went along, trying to find her friends, and when she did, she gave a small squeal, and burst into the classroom. Everyone's head turned, and if you walked in their now, it would have looked like some mass murderer had just been through there. Obviously, the girls weren't affected by the beautiful intruder. No, they just didn't appreciate having blood spurted all over them. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru rushed over to her and asked "Tisale! What are you doing here?"

She looked at each of their faces, one by one. Yuki's held concern, Tohru's held happiness, and Kyo's held anger. Thinking that anger was directed at her, she stuck out her bottom lip, and began to sniffle. "d-did I do something w-wrong by coming here Kyo-kun? D-did I make y-you mad at m-me?" every male turned to glare at Kyo, and Yuki asked angrily, "why are mad at miss. Tisale you stupid cat? She wanted to make a nice visit to us." Kyo started stuttering and saying "b-but I'm not- I didn't-" more glares. "I- What the Hell! I'm sorry alright? Geez. You cry to easily." Taking a tentative step forward, Tisa asked "so... you're not mad at me?" "Hell no! I just happen to be annoyed at this boring class that was taking forever!" Kyo told her in exasperation. The Nindinian's face brightened up. Wrapping her arms around his middle, she hugged him, saying "okay. Sorry for being overly weepy on you. I was just thinking about..." she trailed off. "thinking about what, Miss. Tisale?" Yuki asked. Putting on a fake smile, she told him "oh, nothing! Anyway, are your ready to go home? I swear, I need to fix my top cloth, I'm about to pop out of it!" queue nose-bleeds and plenty of blushed to go around.

Slapping a hand over Tisale's mouth, Tohru whispered to her new friend, "We don't talk about that stuff in front of males Tisa-chan. It is inappropriate." Blushing with embarrassment, Tisa replied "oh. Sorry." Grabbing Kyo's and Yuki's hand, she dragged the beet red boys out of the classroom and towards their house. When they left, one boy exclaimed "this has been the best year EVER!" and every male in the classroom agreed. And that is how the Tisale fanclub formed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

On Tuesday, as soon as Yuki, Kyo, and Tohru got to school, the two boys got pulled from the group and they were bombarded with questions about the mysterious foreign beauty. So many questions were asked at once, Kyo couldn't make anything out, and was becoming increasingly irritated. After about another minute, he snapped, and yelled "would you leave me the hell alone!" before storming out of the classroom. Running as fast as he could, he went towards his favourite spot on the roof. When he got there however, he saw a figure there, floating in midair. He immediately knew it was Tisale, because no human could do that. While she was floating, her legs were crossed in an Indian style, and palms were facing upwards. She was mumbling something, but the cat couldn't hear what it was. Approaching her from behind, he asked "Tisale?" that made her jump, and she whipped around, grabbed his arm, flung him to the ground, and sat on top of him.

Once she saw who it was, she quickly said "oh! Sorry jîsta. I thought it was a troublemaker." Giving a grunt to her apology, he asked "what the hell are you doing here? I thought we told you to stay home." Giving a sigh, she floated back down to the ground, and walked over to him. Crossing her arms, she pouted and complained "but its so booooring! And Shigure had to work on his book. A lady came over and started hitting him over the head and crying." She giggled at the last part. "Poor Shigure then came whining to me and hiding behind me." Kyo rolled his eyes. That was Shigure. Always hiding from his editor. "Besides." Tisale said, cutting into his thoughts. "It's very nice and quiet on the roof of this s-kool." Nodding in agreement, he responded with a "yeah. I always come up here when I want to be alone." Looking up at him she said "oh. I'm sorry. If you want to be alone, then I'll leave." It was only then that they realized she was still straddling him. Both blushing red, she got up very fast, and Kyo went into a sitting position. She was making a move to leave, when she felt something warm wrap around her wrist.

Looking down, Kyo had a hold on her slim wrist. "You don't have to leave. You can stay." He told her roughly while looking away from her. Smiling, she sat down beside him. They stayed quiet for a little while before she said him quietly "back at the palace, I would sneak on the roof whenever I could to get away from all the noise and annoying people." Looking sharply at her, he asked "w-wait. Did you say palace?" she nodded, and said "yeah. Palace. I'm the princess of Nindin, my home planet." Giving her a shocked look, he said "home planet? So you're telling me that you're not from this planet." Giggling at his adorable cat ears that had appeared on top of his head, she replied "yes. I am not from this planet. But I came here because… because…" she trailed off, and tears had started forming in her eyes. Looking down, her hair covered her eyes, and she finished "everyone's dead. My whole family. My mother, my father, my baby brother, and my best friend. Everyone important to me. Everyone died… because of me. It was my fault. I caused it. If I hadn't even existed, they would be alive. The Zablo's, our neighbouring planet attacked because some prince got pissed off that I wouldn't marry him, and he attacked my planet to take me by force, and to get the jewel as a bonus. And I, as the guardian of the jewel had to escape to protect it. And…me. I didn't do anything to save them. It was my entire fault!"

by now she was bawling her eyes out, and she just wanted to curl into a ball and die. She was surprised when she felt two arms wrap around her and pull her into a comforting hug, trying to take away all the pain she was feeling. Still crying like the world would run out of tears if she didn't supply it, she leaned against him and sobbed her heart out. Soon two other pairs of arms went around her, and she could hear Yuki saying "we had no idea miss Tisale. We just want you to know that we'll be here for you. We'll be your friends." Smiling up at him, she nodded in acknowledgement. Tohru also smiled at the girl in Kyo's arms, and secretly thought to herself _they look so cute together._ Sniffling a bit and wiping her tears away, she told them "thanks." Before putting on a happy smile and asking them "so is there some food to eat, but I'm hungry. I have heard of this thing you call 'noodles' apparently it is very good." Grinning excitedly, Tohru told her "yes! I made a bento and there are noodles in it. Would you like to try some?" Tisale nodded excitedly and reached her hand up. Yuki and Tohru hauled her up from her comfortable seat in Kyo's lap, and she followed the brown haired girl towards the roof's stairs.

Stopping, Tisale asked "wouldn't this be easier?" before grabbing the younger girl around the waist and jumping over the edge. "Miss Honda! Miss Tisale!" Yuki yelled, yelling over the edge. But all he saw were to girls, walking towards the entrance of the building laughing and giggling. "Now how did she do that I wonder." Yuki asked out loud. "She can levitate." Kyo replied simply before walking to the Roof's staircase.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Inside the school cafeteria, Tisale poked at her noodles. She wasn't sure if they were alive or not, but they looked freakishly like the Miknaks (really gross super skinny earthworms) on her planet, and they even wiggled when she touched them. "Ala nijkata Miknaks." She mumbled to herself. Turning to her three other table companions, she asked "are these safe to eat? They look like a poisonous worm called Miknaks from my planet. One bite of those, and your dead in ten seconds. The poison eats you from the inside out. You'll end up a rotting body with only patches of skin left." Tohru turned a pale colour, Yuki raised an eyebrow, and Kyo snorted asking "seriously? There just called noodles here and there not poisonous. We eat them all the time." Tisale just narrowed her eyes, and looked down at his stomach. Reaching over, she used her chopstick and poked him in the side. Giving a "hey!" Kyo jumped out of the way. Scowling at her he growled and asked "why did you do that?" giggling, she responded "because, you're so cute when you're mad!" Kyo just Hmphed at her, and tried to hide his blush while she pouted. When she did that, you could hear the entire male population in the cafeteria give a sigh of longing.

But Tisale, being the cute, oblivious Nindinian that she is, didn't notice. Yuki and Kyo looked over their shoulders and gave the males the evil eye that made them shiver. Turning back to Tisale with a polite smile on his face, Yuki asked "Miss Tisale, are you thinking of staying home while we go to school, or will you be coming here with us?" tilting her head a little, she asked "I can go to s-kool with you?" Yuki nodded his head and said "you look about our age or older in human years. How old are you anyway? We never got to ask." Tisale put a thinking face on, and counted her fingers, while mumbling to herself. After a minute or so, she responded "I'm quite young actually; I'm only 1016. So according to your human time keeper, my birthday is December 26." Tohru looked at her and stuttered "o-one thousand and s-sixteen years o-old? Are you serious? Humans only live until 100 years if we're super lucky." Tisale tapped her chin and told her "I was reading in my library one night, and I read that if a Nindinian and another creature become linked or 'married' as you call it, then the other creature will link onto the Nindinians lifespan and can live as long as the Nindinian can. It's kind of weird, but it's been tested before." Looking at her weirdly, Yuki asked "It's been tested? How, miss Tisale?"

"We have the odd human every two or three thousand years. They somehow find a time warp in space and they find themselves stuck on our planet. Then they find some Nindinian male or female, fall in love, then get married. The ones that came accidentally still live there. Or, well, did live there. They lived a good 20,000. Even when we die, we look as old as someone in their 20's. So I'll keep growing until I'm through with puberty, then I'll stay like that for the rest of my life." Clapping her small hands together, Tohru said "amazing! Can you have children the same way as humans?" nodding, Tisale responded "Yes. I read a book on your human anatomy and noticed it was exactly the same as Nindinians. Well, beside the age difference." Slurping up the last of her noodles, Tisale stood up, and stretched. Leaning down slightly, she asked Tohru "Tohru, could you come with me someplace and help me with my top cloth? It feels funny and I don't think I put it on right. I usually have someone help me put it on." Smiling and nodding, Tohru also stood up to follow their alien friend. "We're probably going to be a while, talking and doing girl stuff, so we'll see you back home." With that, she gave the boys each a peck on the lips, and told them "A Nindinian farewell." Before flouncing off.

Both boys were again beet red, right to the tips of their toes. "I- you-she-" Kyo tried to say something, but it got all jumbled. He tried again but gave up saying, "let's just go home." As they walked through the cafeteria, the males at the nearby tables were talking excitedly. One boy said "That's a farewell for where she's from? Wow! I'm so getting to know her if she does that to me every time she says goodbye!" "Yeah! She's so hot!" another boy said. Once they reached the doors of the school, they looked around for the girls, who were gone still. Shrugging his shoulders, Yuki kept walking. Hopefully Tisale didn't get lost on the way home. But he didn't worry too much. She had Tohru with her.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After fixing the weird top cloth, Tohru and Tisale made their way home. Obviously without the boys, since they couldn't find them. But It nearly scared Tisale to death when suddenly a solemn looking boy with the same style of hair as Yuki but darker in colour appeared out of nowhere. Tisale jumped, and put a hand to her heart, trying to calm the beating. She smiled at the boy, who gave a half smile half sneer back at her. When she looked over at Tohru, Tisale frowned, not sure why her friend had suddenly become pale and sickly looking. "Tohru." The boy said. "How good to see you again. Is this one of your friends?" does Tohru know this boy? Giving a curtsy as one does on Nindin; she gave him another smile, and told him "Greetings. My name is Tisale. It is a great honour to meet you." This obviously scored many points with the boy, and he smiled with less of a sneer this time. "I am Akito. The head of the Sohma house. I believe you know my cousins Kyo, Yuki and Shigure?" she shook her head in recognition, and responded "why yes! They have been most gracious. As have you, for letting me stay there for as long as I have."

_Finally! Someone who is properly polite and respectful to me! But she doesn't seem the brightest creature around. I'll have to test her. She is also very pretty. Quite interesting. I wouldn't mind having her around me to keep me company and to look at. _ Akito thought, smiling at the thought of Tisale sitting beside him as the other family members looked at him with envy. Taking the Nindinian's hands, he kissed them, making her blush and left the two girls with these parting words. "I believe I must be going now, but feel free to visit me at the main house at any time." Before walking gracefully away. Tohru was speechless. Akito was never that friendly to anyone! Tisale must be a miracle worker! "Wow! Akito is never that nice to anyone Tisale! Come on! Let's go tell the boys what happened!" Tohru said excitedly before grabbing Tisale's wrist and dragging the girl the rest of the way home. When they arrived, Tohru was out of breath and sweating, while Tisale just slid the door open and entered the house gracefully, not in the least tired, and not even close to sweating.

Inside, the two boys were pacing the dining room, both a nervous wreck, wondering what took the girls so long. "Where the hell are they?" Kyo complained, while wearing a track into the carpet. "They should have been home by now! They said they would just fix her top cloth, and head straight home! But their taking way longer than that!" just then, Tisale walked in, giggling behind her hands and talking with Tohru. When the brown haired girl saw them, she ran over and exclaimed "We saw Akito today!" which made Kyo stop, and Yuki to go pale. "Don't worry! He didn't do anything to us, but he did talk to Tisale." In two seconds fast, the boys were on her asking a million questions, and seeing if she was okay. "Relax you two! I'm fine! He simply introduced himself, then he…" she giggled right then and blushed. "He kissed my hand and said I could visit him at the main house anytime."

Both boys were all like "Whaaat?" and Tisale giggled again explaining "On Nindin, when a male kisses a female's hands, it is a sign that the male is attracted to the female, and thinks she is very beautiful. At least that's what my maids told me. I was much protected at the castle, and rarely saw any males besides my father and my baby brother. And when I did go to royal balls, I always had female specially trained warriors around me at all times. One man died for looking at me the wrong way. His head was cut off." Both boys instinctively but their hands to their necks, while gulping. Noticing their reactions, she laughed, and told them "don't worry; those rules don't apply to people on earth. You won't die for being near me." Looking around, she said "are you planning for us to do anything today? Because I wouldn't mind going out on the town with everyone. I haven't been out there officially. I just caught glimpses while on the way to your school. I would love to see it up close."

Everyone agreed immediately, and Tohru asked "do you mind if I called Uo and Hana? We could make this a group outing!" Tisale nodded in agreement, but Kyo groaned and complained "why do the Yankee and Ms. Electric signals have to come with us? They're both so stupid!" Yuki and Tisale frowned, and Yuki said "one, you stupid cat, you're the one who's stupid. Two, Miss. Tisale hasn't met Miss Uo and Miss Hana yet." Stepping in, Tisale said "Kyo, It is not very nice to call people stupid. I believe that is a mean word, and it could hurt people's feelings." Surprisingly, the kitty ears on Kyo's head popped up, and they flattened ashamedly against his head. "Sorry." He muttered, and stalked out of the room. The black haired girl's face turned from disappointed to sad, and she asked "did I do something wrong? Was I to mean with him? I'm terribly sorry. I'll go apologize." But Yuki caught the girls wrist before she headed out the door and told her "don't worry. A butterfly is more mean than you, and he needed that." her facial features smoothed out some and she said "okay…" uncertainly before Tohru came back and informed them that they would meet Hana and Uo at the mall. Soon they were heading out the door to have a day of fun.


End file.
